narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Timosi
| homecountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Chūnin | previous occupation = Genin | team = None | previous team = Unnamed Genin Cell | partner = None | previous partner = | family = Unknown | rank = Chūnin | classification = Chūnin | reg = 102938 | academy = 5 yrs. old | chunin = 7 yrs. old | jonin = | kekkei = Chōmyaku | beast = | hiden = | nature = Nothingness File:100px-Nature Icon Water.svg.png | jutsu = Water Release: Sharp Torrent Water Release: Torrential Blade Yaburesakusei Yabureshishō Yabureshōri Yaburetame | weapons = Seullaesi (슬래시, Korean for "Slash") }} Note: This character may be considered overpowered by some and therefore will only be used at the request of other authors, or in the personal works of the owner. Timosi (티모시, Korean for "Timothy") is the central antagonist of User:TheJokerCards' story. He is a Chūnin hailing from , although his level of power is incredibly higher than a ordinary Chūnin. He is in possession of the Chōmyaku, a Kekkei Genkai said to rival the power of gods. He has been asked to rise to Jōnin multiple times, but declined due to personal reasons. Kaguya Gobetsu, the previous owner of Chōmyaku, stated just as she died that he would be her reincarnation, but will instead do good to the shinobi world. Appearance Timosi is a man with green eyes and blond hair that features fringe bangs with upturned spikes in the back and a topknot in the shape of a crescent moon. He wears a patterned red kimono, decorative white obi, and golden armor adorned with a lion, spiral designs, and clawed gauntlets. His outfit includes golden accessories, including a hair pin, rings fastened to the collar of his kimono, and an accessory on the knot of his obi. The back of Timosi's kimono features a stylized "46" design, although it is unknown if this is his clan symbol or just some random design on his kimono. Personality Due to his inheritance of the Chōmyaku, Timosi has been forced into a unique personality. Like Kaguya, he is unable to feel or comprehend basic human emotion. He has no sense of self and will make irrational decisions without a second thought on the matter. However, he is capable of making rational decisions, but it strains his brain, as he is accustomed to just acting on impulse. Unlike his predecessor, he does not have a sadistic personality, yet he can be extremely cruel when in battle, seen when he broke his sparring partner's wrist just because he had injured Timosi. When in battle, most of Timosi's personality remains. However, he is much crueler and riskier in battle, and will take a risky move just to see how effective it is. If it proves to not be, he will follow up with a basic technique, determined to fool his opponent. Due to this, he has shown to be incredibly perceptive and an excellent strategist. He can identify an opponent's plans with just a few moves, as well as counter it in seconds. His Jōnin leader when he was a Genin mentioned several times that Timosi could fight on par with the Tsuchikage if he felt like it. But to date, this is yet to be proven. History Birth of the Emotionless Shinobi Timosi was born to two unnamed shinobi from . As he was born, Kaguya Gobetsu had come into the village searching for some dinner. For some unknown reason, she had a feeling that she should visit the hospital, which she did. It was there that she found Timosi. She immediately noticed the potential in this infant, and implanted her Chōmyaku into the boy. She then left without a word, letting no one know of her giving up the Chōmyaku. As he grew up, Timosi began to experience typical phenomena that Kaguya had previously experienced, such as being very cold and emotionless. When playing with friends, he would continually get bored of games and sit on the sidelines, causing his parents to worry. They enrolled him in the Ninja Academy soon after this, allowing him more freedom in friends. He mastered many lessons rather quickly, never failing to exceed his instructors expectations. He then graduated at top of his class, being named the Number One Rookie of Iwagakure. After graduation, he was placed in a three-man cell, consisting of himself, two other Genin and one Jōnin. They completed many missions together, and became quick friends. However, Timosi was not pleased with one of his teammates. Due to this, he killed this teammate in cold blood. He quickly covered this up by killing a wandering ninja, making it appear that he had killed the man that had killed his teammate. His leader believed this lie and after the funeral, he began to train for the Chūnin Exams. Rise of the Chōmyaku As he was training for the all-important Exams, his Jōnin leader discovered that he was in possession of the Chōmyaku, one of the most powerful Kekkei Genkai in the history of shinobi. After learning of this, he immediately contacted the Tsuchikage to take further action. The Fifth then told him to keep an eye on Timosi, but don't allow him out of the village without an escort. He then continued is training with Timosi. However, Timosi began to become suspicious of his leader. Soon, the first Exam began. Timosi, never having liked tests, sat there and did nothing. After everyone was sent home for the next Exam, the instructor saw his test and laughed, doing nothing more. As the second Exam started, his teammate and him rushed into the Forest of Death, as the Exams were being held in . They quickly found their second scroll, massacring the team that was in possession of it. As they made their way towards the tower in the center of the giant forest, they killed many other teams, making sure only a few teams make it to the third Exam. After the third day, all the teams that had completed the Exam were sent home with a two week break. During these two weeks, Timosi had come to the conclusion that he was being spied on. Deciding that if people knew he knew this, he would be held prisoner or something similar, he played it cool, acting as if nothing was going on. He continued his training, building up his arsenal of techniques for the one-on-one fights in the final Exam. On the day of Timosi's match, his would-be opponent was found murdered in his apartment, as well as his father. With no other opponents available, he was promoted to Chūnin. However, it was revealed that he was made Chūnin not for having no opponent, but because of his cunning techniques in the second Exam. After returning to Iwagakure, he was put on many solo missions, as his previous leader had noticed very early on that he wasn't good at working with other shinobi. He successfully completed these missions, all the while growing to become more and more Yandere. Massacre by the Yandere Many months passed before anything interesting happened in Iwagakure. Then suddenly, the Chōmyaku took complete effect and caused Timosi to become a mere machine. After this day, he distanced himself from others, due to his inability to comprehend human emotion. He would continue to be assigned solo missions, as well as a few team missions. On one of these team missions, Timosi, for no reason, decided to kill the team of six he was on. He quickly returned to the village, telling the elders that his team had been ambushed by enemy ninja, with only himself surviving. The elders, afraid of being his next targets, decided to believe his testimony. Synopsis Box of Chaos *Dreaded Assault of the Deities *Power Beyond Their Age Abilities Extraordinary Chakra Levels: Due to his possession of Chōmyaku, the Tsuchikage has stated that Timosi possesses levels of chakra rivaling himself. This is because the amounts of chakra the Chōmyaku gives the user is so large, so much that it leaks out into the world around them, which allows access to the fifth dimension. However, the chakra is used up rather quickly, as the techniques used by Timosi are of incredibly high level. Even with this, he still has a substantial amount of chakra to use for other purposes. Taijutsu Practitioner: Although Timosi is extremely powerful, he hasn't been adapt to fighting hand-to-hand, making his skills in this area rather pathetic. However, he can still out-class many other Chūnin in Iwagakure, easily matching then in skill. Due to this, Timosi has relied on Ninjutsu to defeat much tougher opponents. Master of Manipulation: Much like his predecessor, Timosi has mastered the art of manipulation at a very young age. He can easily lie with a straight face or on cue, as well as use others without the slightest hint of betrayal. Timosi has once manipulated a childhood friend into stealing a scroll for him from the Iwagakure Library of Scrolls and Ancient Texts. However, he has once been outsmarted by an enemy. Due to this, his enemy was soon killed, a "safety precaution", as he calls it, so the enemy couldn't not reveal Timosi's secrets. Unique Nature Transformation: Due to the abilities of Chōmyaku, Timosi can access the fifth dimension, also known as the Nothingness Release. This release is completely unique to any and all shinobi, even possessors of the , who have been known to have access to all natures. With this ability, Timosi can send objects to the dimension, or transport himself through it. However, due to the dimension's lack of spacetime, strange phenomena may happen when subject to the dimension's effects. Even with that said, there are several unknowns about the fifth dimension. Enhanced Swordsmenship Skills: When he was young, he was gifted with Seullaesi, his favoured blade. With Seullaesi, Timosi has been shown to handle him with great skill, outmanuvering one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. However, he is not as adapt to it as many swordsman, and as such, cannot outclass most users of blades. He can also combine Nature Transformations, such as the to create deadly attacks. Ninjustu Master: Ever since he was little, Timosi has shown a mastery of Ninjutsu. When he trained with his Jōnin leader, he mastered just about every technique handed to him,as long as it was within his natures. However, after learning of his inheritance, he began to focus on that more than ordinary Ninjutsu, causing a lessening of skill. He would eventually get interested in regular Ninjutsu again and began to practice them, growing more proficient than ever. Chōmyaku After Kaguya Gobetsu implanted the Chōmyaku within Timosi, he was gifted with the abilities his predessesor once possesed. Unlike Kaguya, Timosi was too young to see through the chaos around him, which caused a lack in that side of his abilities. He has, however, mastered how to use the fifth dimension, seen using as the basis of most of his techniques. His most simple technique, the Yaburetame, allows him to warp objects, as well as animate objects to the Nothingness Dimension. After mastering the most basic form of the "Yabure," as he calls it, he developed several, more powerful variations. However, he has not mastered the chakra control that these techniques require. This causes some of them to become "deformed," and damage himself. Behind the Scenes Timosi is based heavily on myself, being a personification on me as a shinobi of Naruto. Minus the personality and appearance, of course. But he shares my blood type, as well as several other things of mine. Trivia *Timosi is based on his creator, User:TheJokerCards. *Timosi's theme is Firework by Katy Perry. This is ironic as Timosi is emotionless, while Firework talks about emotion.